Oft in the stilly night
by Edeiel
Summary: Bueno... puesss... es un song fic lacrimógeno, comentarlo sería estroperalo, mejor leedlo y dejadme un review


Oft in the stilly night - A menudo en la callada noche   
  
Por Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
Oft in the stilly night  
  
Ere slumber's chain has bound me  
  
Fond memory brings the light  
  
Of other days around me  
  
(A menudo en la callada noche,  
  
antes de que me ate la cadena del sueño,  
  
un agradable recuerdo me rodea  
  
con la luz de otros tiempos.)  
  
Al suave y envolvente ritmo de la música enciendo un cigarrillo, aspiro el humo y lo expulso, formando una nube blanquecina en contraste con la oscura noche sin estrellas. Me apoyo en un viejo roble y miro hacia el infinito, sin fijar la vista en ninguna parte en concreto. Suspiro y doy otra calada al cigarrillo. Siento un suave ardor en la boca y hago un gesto de desagrado. No entiendo cómo demonios pude empezar a fumar… Sí… ya lo recuerdo… porque mientras tenía el cigarrillo en la mano no cogía la varita y evitaba la tentación de lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro… qué ironía… dicen que el tabaco mata, pero a mí me está librando de acabar con mis huesos en Azkaban… veneno que no mata, hace más fuerte… y de qué me vale si no tengo nada que proteger… igual me daría pudrirme en Azkaban.  
  
Tiro el cigarrillo al césped y lo apago con un pisotón. Me acerco a la terraza de mi casa y me siento en un banco que puse hace años para mirar las estrellas… hoy no hay estrellas así que de poco me sirve…   
  
The smiles, the tears of boyhood years  
  
The words of love then spoken  
  
The eyes that shone are dimmed and gone  
  
The cheerful hearts now broken  
  
(Aquellas sonrisas y lágrimas de los años de infancia,  
  
aquellas palabras de amor que pronunciamos,  
  
aquellos ojos que brillaban, ahora apagados o desaparecidos,  
  
aquellos corazones joviales ahora partidos.)  
  
La canción sigue sonando con su melancólico ritmo y parece que esté hecha expresamente para mí. Cierro los ojos y todo vuelve a mi mente por enésima vez… los años de colegio… las aventuras… los enfrentamientos con Voldemort… la destrucción de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade… el terror… el ansia de sobrevivir… mis hijos, los hijos de mis amigos, el futuro de esta tierra… mi lucha, nuestra lucha por ellos, por un mundo en el que no haya que temer un nombre y los niños duerman toda una noche con sueños dulces, sin pesadillas en que los arrebatan de los brazos de sus padres para torturarlos hasta la muerte en medio del dolor más insoportable… Maldito genocida… infanticida… mereces estar donde estás…  
  
Thus in the stilly night  
  
Ere slumber's chain has bound me  
  
Sad memory brings the light  
  
Of other days around me  
  
(Así, en la callada noche,  
  
antes de que me ate la cadena del sueño,  
  
un triste recuerdo me rodea  
  
con la luz de otros tiempos.)  
  
When I remember all the friends  
  
So linked together  
  
I've seen around me fall  
  
Like leaves un wintry weather  
  
(Cuando recuerdo a todos los amigos  
  
tan unidos, que he visto  
  
caer a mi alrededor  
  
como hojas en la época invernal.)  
  
Y aún oigo sus gritos retumbar en mis oídos. Súplicas. Sollozos. Y aún siento esa impotencia. Y me rompe el corazón… mi alma ya completamente consumida por tantas pérdidas… tantas vidas que no pude salvar… gente que amaba y aún hoy amo y no los pude proteger… Mis pequeños… el amor de mi vida… mis amigos, mi única familia… todos bajo tierra, sus huesos descomponiéndose con lentitud… y yo recibo mi castigo descomponiéndome sin hacerlo en realidad, deseando que llegue el día en que la eterna dama de la guadaña me recoja en un frío y firme abrazo que agradeceré y me lleve con ellos y pueda ser feliz… por fin.  
  
I feel like one who treads alone  
  
Some banquet hall deserted  
  
Whose lights have fled and garlands dead  
  
And all but he departed  
  
(Me siento como alguien que pisase solo  
  
una sala de banquetes abandonada,   
  
con las luces apagadas y las guirnaldas marchitas  
  
cuando se han ido todos menos él)  
  
La soledad me rodea y todo el mundo me compadece sin saber muy bien porque lo hacen… todos me agradecen que les haya salvado, que haya destruido al Bogeyman de sus pesadillas pero en las mías sigue vivo, y destruye una y otra vez mi vida, y yo sigo sin poder hacer nada mientras los veo morir a todos uno tras otro… apenas hay espacio de tiempo entre sus entierros y llego a pensar que sólo he vivido para ver morir a la gente que me rodea… y que jamás moriré… y renunciaré a todo por el resto de mis días porque no soportaría ver morir a nadie más… sólo yo y mi tristeza… mis fantasmas del pasado que me pesan en los hombros como una losa…  
  
Thus in the stilly night  
  
Ere slumber's chain has bound me  
  
Sad memory brings the light  
  
Of other days around me  
  
(Así, en la callada noche,  
  
antes de que me ate la cadena del sueño,  
  
un triste recuerdo me rodea  
  
con la luz de otros tiempos.)  
  
Y la canción termina pero no veo el fin de mi dolor… tantas personas que amé, que deseé proteger y no pude, vuelven a mí en la frontera entre la vigilia y el sueño y me sonríen como si jamás les hubiera fallado… Están todos… Sirius, Remus, Ron y Hermione con sus tres pequeños (las gemelas Lily y Rose y el pequeño Remus), Ginny con Colin y su Derek, y ella… Cho… con mi angelito James entre sus brazos y el revoltoso Sirius persiguiendo a mi dulce Melissa… y el corazón se me para por un instante al ver también a mis padres… mi madre me tiende la mano y sonríe como tantas veces ha hecho y me llama "Harry, hijo mío, ven…" y no me resisto… alargo mi mano hasta tocar la suya y me echo a llorar entre sus brazos… siento un beso en mi sien, y unas manos acariciándome el cabello, unos brazos rodeándome, cálidos y llenos de amor… paz para mi corazón, descanso para mi alma… por fin… después de tanto tiempo… me voy con ellos… para vivir como no pude antes…   
  
Oft in the stilly night  
  
Ere slumber's chain has bound me  
  
(Así, en la callada noche,  
  
antes de que me ate la cadena del sueño)  
  
Edeiël Snape-Black de Malfoy y Lupin  
  
sábado, 30 de agosto de 2003  
  
Hola, sniff, sniff… anda que ya me vale, ponerme a escribir esto… debo de ser masoca, de verdad… Bueno… acepto mails-bomba, howlers y duras críticas… La verdad, no tenía intención de escribir esto, no me lo había planteado jamás (a lo más que llegué es a lo de "Días de lluvia") pero me puse a leer la canción y me vino a la cabeza. En un principio iba a ser sobre Remus como único superviviente a las guerras contra Voldemort pero luego pensé "Qué leches, si ya has escrito dos sobre Remus, y ninguno en este plan con Harry como protagonista… anda, a ver qué te sale…" y me puse a escribirlo… No sé, creo que ha quedado un poco lacrimógeno (un kleenex por favor que aún se me cae el moco…) **Ede se encoge de hombros con resignación** Me ha venido a la cabeza ahora mismo el que quizás podría escribir sobre las guerras contra Voldemort, sobre la destrucción de Hogwarts y Hogsmeade (hay que ver, qué salvaje soy… eso son reminiscencias de mi infancia como aficionada a los peliculones bélicos y gore (de los cuales no me acuerdo, por cierto…) con cuatro y cinco añitos…) y la forma de reproducirse como conejos de todos estos XDD.  
  
Bueno, ya me diréis qué pensáis del fic.  
  
Un besote para todo el mundo.  
  
PD: la canción es de un grupo llamado Celtic Thunder, la canción la saqué de un disco recopilatorio de canciones celtas. Todos los derechos reservados, que no me llevo un duro por ponerla por ahí. 


End file.
